


Indulgence

by Thedupshadove



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, eating kink probably?, look I made a Tumblr joke and it spiraled from there, stuff's going on here that even I'm not quite clear on, this is set in sssshhhhhh during ssssshhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedupshadove/pseuds/Thedupshadove
Summary: Hamid wanted to surprise Sasha. Perhaps theybothhave some surprises in store.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Sasha Racket
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Indulgence

The hotel they’re staying in is nice, but they couldn’t afford separate rooms for everybody, so Sasha and Hamid have doubled up. The room does have two beds, but currently only one of them is in use, the two of them sat opposite each other, legs crossed, while between them lies a veritable banquet of tiny morsels. (On a cloth above the blanket, of course. There’s such a thing as _standards_.) They’d had a bit of a chase yesterday, lasting well into the small hours, so Sasha had taken the opportunity to sleep in, which in turn allowed Hamid to take the opportunity to sneak out and...pick up a few things. He came back with his arms laden down with bags, nearly all of which were full of food of the “morsel” variety—pastries and chocolates and other kinds of sweets, as well as some finger sandwiches, berries, and anything else eaten with the hands that’s fairly portable. He’d also stopped by the apothecary and picked up some fancies from there. 

(It had been a bit of a dance to find out what Sasha was and wasn’t okay with when it came to what might be called body products. Eventually, he figured out that she doesn’t much like anything that’s mainly focused on making her look pretty, but she does quite like things that are designed to feel and/or smell nice, so he’s focused on that. He wants to give her good things. He knows she deserves it. 

She deserves so much.)

When he’d woken her up and showed her everything, her eyes had lit up in a way that warmed him through and through. Then she’d sat up to make room for him and quite literally licked her lips as he laid everything out and they’d spent a fantastic hour digging in. 

He knows it sounds a little weird, but Hamid will never get tired of watching Sasha eat, especially nice foods. These are things that are quite familiar to _him_ , but she makes a point of studying each piece, and sniffing at it, and when she pops it into her mouth she closes her eyes and a look of pure bliss crosses her face. He can almost _see_ her taking note of every detail of flavor and texture, rolling it around and committing it to memory. It’s a magical thing to behold. 

As they sit there, both contentedly nibbling, she looks across at him. “You know what’s funny, Hamid? If you and I had been doing this, even, like, just a few months ago, anybody who saw us’d think you were trying to, you know, get something from me.”

He feels his blood chill. Does she think—he supposes he sees what she means, but he would never—though she is pretty wonderful, of course, with how she can move, and she doesn’t often smile but when she does it’s so startlingly lovely, and yes perhaps he wouldn’t half mind—but he certainly isn’t trying to—to _buy_ her or anything. It’s just that she’s his friend, and she’s good, and he wants her to have nice things. But if he’s given her the impression that—that—oh gods, has he put her off? Is she trying to make sure she’s safe? “Sasha, I--”

“And d’you know what’s even funnier?” And now he notices that she does not look uncomfortable, but rather is smiling, a smile caught halfway between shy and sly as she tilts her head down but casts her eyes directly at him. “If you were….I think I wouldn’t mind giving it to you.”

…..huh. That’s certainly….a development. Should he…? Does he dare….?

Slowly, cautiously, he reaches across the makeshift picnic and takes her hand. Neither of them speak, but their eyes are locked as he brings it back over to him and presses it to his lips. She smiles again, and presses the hand to his cheek. Hardly daring to speak lest he break the moment, Hamid waves the cloth with the food on it, neat and undisturbed, over to the other bed, and then scoots closer to Sasha. She, in turn, lies back down against the pillow and sort of….angles her body as though to make a space for him. He snuggles in, head tucked into her neck, feet kicking between her knees. She wraps one arm around his midsection. 

It’s only now that he opens his mouth. “I hope you don’t think I was _really_ trying to….”

He can hear her chuckle. “Nah, I know. I was just trying to, you know, bring up the subject, and it was the first thing that came to mind.”

“Mmmmm.” He runs a hand along her stomach, and is rewarded with a contented sigh. 

“So,” she asks, “got anything to do today?”

He considers this. Business-wise, they _haven’t_ actually got anything to do. And the others aren’t likely to miss them just for one day. And this room has quite a nice bathroom attached. Reaching over her, he gestures toward the still-unopened bags in the corner. “I didn’t _just_ buy food, you know.”

“Oh yeah?”

The room has two perfectly decent beds. But that night, only one of them gets used.

**Author's Note:**

> It's possible that I played a little fast-and-loose with Hamid's spell list? Moving the picnic was supposed to be Mage Hand, but did he ever _take_ Mage Hand?


End file.
